


【阿诺中心向】Destiny

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 大概是一个梦中梦，有谢依出场
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre
Kudos: 3





	【阿诺中心向】Destiny

“你还要在这里躺多久？”  
熟悉的声音从头顶传来，阿诺动了动眼皮，却被从树叶缝隙中投下的斑驳光点刺得睁不开眼睛，早春的天气算不上有多暖和，但明媚的阳光依旧刺眼。他用手挡住从上方投射下来的光线，努力睁开眼，看到阳光穿过那抹红，镀着灿烂的金色，像贵妇人衣服上镶嵌的宝石，又像跳动的火焰。艾莉丝蓝绿色的双眼居高临下地打量着他，波澜不惊。女孩的头发在脑后挽了一个髻，有一缕不听话的红发溜了出来，从她额角垂下，发尖挠着阿诺的脸，痒痒的。艾莉丝刚训练完，她最爱的细剑还挂在腰间。  
“艾莉丝？你训练完了？我睡了多久？”  
“一个小时前我就看你从屋子里跑出来了，你在树下坐了没几分钟就睡着了。你的数学学完了吗？”艾莉丝直起身子，用手将发髻解开，一头红发倾泻在肩上，她将额前的那缕碎发别至耳后，然后双手抱在胸前，看着才睡醒的阿诺。  
“当然了，我怎么可能上到一半跑出来。”面对艾莉丝的质疑，阿诺急着为自己争辩，红了脸。  
“好啦，已经中午了，快去吃饭吧。”  
女孩脸上绽开一个笑容，向阿诺伸出手。阿诺愣了几秒，伸出手去握上那双小巧的，手心却带着薄茧的手。他感到那双手将他拉起，他的胳膊被用力拽着，身体向上抬起，然后刹那间，跌入一片混沌。

寒风裹挟着雪花打在玻璃上发出“啪啪”的响声，街道上人们的喧嚣声、马脖子上清脆的铃铛声、小贩的叫卖声、还有从木制的地板下方传来的喧哗和酒杯碰撞的声音，从开始的一片混沌逐渐变的清晰起来，阿诺被这嘈杂的声音和宿醉之后的头痛叫醒，捂着脑袋从床上爬了起来，他定了定神，用力拍了拍脑袋，想把被酒精泡了一夜的大脑拍清醒一点。他起身走到窗前，擦去玻璃上结成的雾气，看了一眼窗外纷飞的大雪，把窗子打开了一条缝儿。冷风从狭小的缝隙中涌进来，带着雪花扑了阿诺满怀，大张的领口被灌进了寒冷的风雪激得他打了个哆嗦，迅速将窗子再次合上。这下他完全清醒了。  
他站在窗子边上愣了会儿神，然后突然想起什么冲到了床边，开始乱翻着枕头和被褥，终于在床头的缝隙里找到了那枚怀表——他父亲最后留给他的东西。他忘记给它上发条了，那只表安安静静地躺在阿诺的手心里，被他的手掌慢慢捂热。阿诺收起怀表，把自己的东西全部收拾好，检查了袖剑的机关，走出了房间。  
“我有欠你酒钱吗？”阿诺还带着一身酒气来到吧台，这间酒馆兼营旅店的小店老板正耐心擦着他的玻璃杯，大胡子的男人瞥了他一眼，然后继续着手上的动作。  
“昨天有人付过了。”  
阿诺打开自己的钱袋数了数，发现钱一分没少，他仔细回忆了一下，昨天喝到后半段确实有人来跟他喝了点，之后发生了什么他也不记得了。  
“那人长什么样子？”  
“我以为你们认识。”  
“当然不。”  
“是个右眼有疤的男人，”店老板把杯子放回身后的柜子里，转过来用手指在自己右眼上比划了一下。“大概这么长。喝完后他把账付了，为了防止你发酒疯还把你敲晕扛到二楼的房间里去了。”  
阿诺回想了一下以前喝酒后自己干的糗事尴尬地捂住了脸，他努力把脑海里那些模模糊糊的记忆碎片拼凑起来，那些恍惚的，摇摇欲坠的破碎画面让他看到了一些熟悉却又觉得十分遥远的记忆，最终，他在脑海里搜索到了那个右眼有疤的男人。  
“他妈的谢伊•寇马可。”他愤愤地从牙缝间挤出那个名字，抵着额头的手紧握着，指节微微泛白。  
“不过，你那位酒友只付了酒钱，住宿费你得单另给我。”  
阿诺叹了口气，从钱袋里倒出几枚钱币丢给老板，扔下一句“不用找了，我还会过来，”就扬长而去。  
在他的记忆里，法国很少会下这么大的雪，他刚出门就被吹了一脸冰冷的雪花，他拉起兜帽，将脸藏了进去，雪是从昨天中午开始下的，现在已地面的积雪已经能没过脚踝了。路上有几个人在清扫着积雪，好给来往的马车清出道路。这样的天气对他来说并不是什么好事，他无法在房顶上奔跑以避免拥堵的地面。房顶上的积雪可没人处理，而他如果稍不注意就会滑下去，虽说摔不死，也还是会受到一定程度的伤害。  
他将自己融入熙熙攘攘的人群里，漫无目的的走着，他也不太清楚今天需要做什么，昨天的酒还留在肚子里，让他的胃也十分不适，他随便搞了些什么把自己填饱，然后在走出餐馆的时候发现了一个熟悉的影子。  
“艾莉丝，艾莉丝！”  
他挤开人群向前奔去，被他推到一边的人不满地咒骂着，而他连“抱歉”都顾不上说。那个人在不远处停下，一身灰蓝色的斗篷从头盖到脚，唯一能显示主人身份的是从兜帽里溜出的一缕红发，在寒风里摆动着，像一小团火焰。穿着斗篷的人缓缓转过身，阿诺追了上去，从兜帽下看到了那张她再熟悉不过的脸。  
“你到底是怎么认出我的？”艾莉丝摘下兜帽，甩了甩她漂亮的红发，用那双清澈的蓝绿色眼睛望着阿诺，红发的人皮肤本就白皙，在寒冷冬季和雪的映衬下，她的皮肤显得格外苍白。  
“你知道的，我拥有……某种天赋，能够在人群中迅速搜索目标。”  
“刺客的天赋，嗯哼？”艾莉丝抱起手臂，冲他笑了笑。  
“对了，你在这里做什么？”他问道。  
“那么你又在这里做什么呢？多里安先生。”艾莉丝坏笑着。  
他觉得自己喝多被人敲晕抬进房间这件事面对艾莉丝实在是难以启齿，只好随便编个理由搪塞过去。  
“昨天忙完任务自己去喝了点酒，在外头过了一夜。”  
“和哪个姑娘？”  
“不，艾莉丝，没有这种事。相信我，绝对没有！”  
他知道自己不太擅长在她面前撒谎，但被她误解还是让他急得像个被冤枉的孩子。看他急红了脸，艾莉丝终于还是没忍住捧腹大笑起来。  
“嘿，亲爱的，这不好笑，你知道我不会背叛你的。”阿诺有些生气地说着，声音越来越小，像泄了气的热气球。  
“我开玩笑的。”艾莉丝止住了笑，从斗篷下伸出手去抚上刺客冻得冰凉的脸颊，稍稍昂首在阿诺的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，同为法国人的阿诺也丝毫不吝啬自己的热情扣着艾莉丝的后脑和她交换了一个绵长而热烈的吻，完全不顾周围人投来的怪异目光。温度从她的嘴唇和指尖传来，近在咫尺的红色睫毛上挂着雪花融化后留下的细小水滴，随主人的轻颤落在阿诺的脸颊上。艾莉丝终止了这个吻，将他的双手握在手心里细细摩挲着，然后用那双让阿诺无限沉迷的眼睛盯着他，无比认真。  
“跟我来。”她牵住他的手，带着他穿过那些街道，最终走到小镇的边上，那里有一片松树林，地面上覆盖着厚厚的积雪，没人踩过，松树上也被白雪覆盖，树枝被压弯，只要轻轻动一下就会有粉末般的雪抖落下来。他们走在林子里，靴子踏在雪地里咯吱咯吱的响。阿诺摸出他的怀表，想要给它上发条，即使之前戴着手套，他的手也被冻得有些僵，连平时最简单的动作都做不好。他尝试了好几次都失败了，懊恼地叹了口气，想把怀表装回去。  
“你想让它走起来吗？”艾莉丝问道，她盯着阿诺手里的怀表，伸出手去。  
阿诺点点头，将怀表放在了她的手心里。艾莉丝摆弄着那块怀表，用纤细灵活的手指拧着那个小巧的机关。  
艾莉丝上好了发条，把怀表还给了阿诺，他接过表的时候突然想起，上一次她这样把表放在自己手心的时候，是要他跟她一起回巴黎。他盯着表盘，看着秒针一下一下向前走去，他顿了许久才发现哪里不对。  
“艾莉丝，为什么指针在向前走？艾……”  
他抬起头的时候，艾莉丝已经不见了，松树林里看不到任何人的影子，当他想要循着足迹去找她的时候却惊恐地发现，足迹不见了。雪地里只留下来他自己的脚印，从来的地方一路延伸到这里，旁边没有任何痕迹。难道自己出现幻觉了？其实只有自己一个人走进这片树林？可是谁替怀表上的发条呢？他脱下手套又试了一次，结果还是失败了，可是怀表确实走着，滴答滴答的秒针敲击着他的耳膜和大脑，让他一瞬间无法思考。他站在雪地里环顾四周，用自己独特的鹰眼视觉也没发现除自己外任何人的痕迹，直到他站到双脚快失去直觉才踉踉跄跄地远路返回了小镇上。  
他在小镇上转悠了一圈，解决了午饭，然后回到了他待过的那间酒馆，推开门的时候，温暖的气息和浓郁的酒气扑面而来，他走进去后发现昨天坐过的桌子正好空着，而其他人还在喝酒谈天，酒馆里还是一样热闹嘈杂，阿诺喜欢这样的氛围，也能让他更好地隐藏在人群里，没人注意。他点了杯酒坐在那张桌子前，他把怀表放在桌子上，看着它的指针还在不知疲倦地往前走，他试着重新调好它，但无论他怎么转动表把，这块怀表还是在逆时针走。阿诺觉得它像是在倒计时，也有可能是真的坏了。  
“明天去找个表匠修理一下吧。”他想着，然后把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。  
酒馆老板把所有的油封都点了起来，整个房间里被暖洋洋的橙色充盈着，酒馆的木门“吱呀”一声被推开，有人走了进来。那人戴着黑色面罩，身上落了不少雪花，他关上门，在门口把衣服上和头发上的雪拍干净，然后幻视了一下四周，向阿诺坐着的桌子走去。阿诺起先没有注意这个新来的人，他已经有些昏昏欲睡，当沉重的脚步声离他越来越近的时候，他才抬起头注意到这个人，戴着面罩，头发梳得一丝不苟，在脑后束起，眼神有些凶悍，右眼上有一道长长的疤……  
已经有些醉意的刺客瞬间警觉了起来，肌肉紧绷着，手腕下藏着的袖剑蓄势待发。  
“介意我坐在这里吗？”男人拉下面罩，舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇。尽管有面罩的保护，他的鼻尖和耳朵依旧冻得通红。阿诺盯着他，谢伊对他的戒备和敌意似乎毫不在意，但他的确注意到了。  
谢伊拉开手边的椅子，在刺客的注视下坐在了他的对面。阿诺昨天见过他，但谢伊似乎一点反应也没有，就像他今天刚到这里一样。他看了一眼桌上的怀表，一个可怕的想法从他脑海里一闪而过：时间回到昨天了。  
昨天他和谢伊聊了些什么？他努力回忆了半天依旧一无所获。面前的圣殿骑士点了一杯威士忌安静地喝着，期间抬头瞅了他一眼。  
“一个人？”看着面前年轻人从自己进门后就再没动过杯子，谢伊首先开口找了话题。  
“是，你呢？”阿诺端起酒杯抿了一口，眼睛却依旧没有从他身上挪开。  
“我一个人，刚到法国不久。我没想到法国也会下这么大的雪，不过和北极比起来已经好很多了。”  
“我认识你，谢伊•寇马克，我认识你。我知道你在找某样东西，你为此杀了很多人。”不知是否是酒精的缘故，阿诺能够感觉到有什么正在失控，内心里多年建立起来的坚固堡垒正在崩塌，八岁那年父亲死在自己面前的画面又回来了，挥之不去，比任何记忆都要清晰。坐在他面前的，是推着他走向这场悲剧的凶手，是毁掉他童年和人生的罪人，他的拳头紧紧握着，骨节挤压着发出声响，指甲已经陷进了肉里，他对此却毫不在意。  
“刺客。”谢伊看着他，伸手去摸腰间的长剑。  
“查尔斯•多里安。”阿诺念出那个名字，他感觉到有泪水正无法抑制地涌上他的眼眶。他看到谢伊眼中一闪而过的惊讶和听在剑柄上的手，他知道他没有说错，“我父亲，你杀了他。”有一股力量压抑着他的胸口，让他难以呼吸。他有二十多年没提起过这件事了，对任何人都没有。  
谢伊最终没有拔出那把剑，他将手重新放回桌面上，漠然地看着他。  
“你就是当年在凡尔赛宫里玩耍的那个孩子？和红头发的小姑娘一起。”  
“对，是我，我在想，如果当时我听父亲的话没有乱跑，事情会有什么转机？”他抓着那枚怀表，他能用指节感受到时间一分一秒地走动，他能听到酒馆里的人吵吵嚷嚷，却听不清他们在说什么。他的心脏在剧烈地跳动着，他知道自己此刻正带着一种明明已经知道结果的期望，他想听他亲口说出来，就在他面前。  
“不会，你的出现不会改变你父亲的死，记住，有些事我们不得不去做。”谢伊回答。  
“我那时只有八岁。”他已经开始绝望，像被洪水冲垮的堤坝，崩塌碎裂。他没想到自己真正提起陈年往事时还像新鲜的伤口被揭开一样让他撕心裂肺，悲伤正在吞噬着他，他已经很久没有体验过这样的情绪了。  
“对于你父亲的死，我很抱歉。”  
最后一点的防御被人撕碎，他想他永远可能不会有今天这样愤怒，他将桌上的酒杯扫在地上，然后一拳砸在了陈旧的木质的桌面上，在瞬间安静的众人惊异的目光中起身越过那张可怜的桌子揪住了谢伊的领子。  
“你没有资格对我说这种话，你没有！你毁了一切！”他终于大吼了出来，盯着那双寒冷得像北冰洋上的浮冰一样的眼睛，愤怒地吼了出来。谢伊依旧不为所动，除了在阿诺起身的一瞬间他表情中流露出的一点点惊讶，他再也没有做过多余的表情。  
“那么我现在给你一个复仇的机会，”谢伊抓住了他的手腕，将那枚蛰伏在精巧机关中的袖剑放了出来，冰冷锋利的金属刀刃反射着灯光，像蛇信一样显示着危险的信号。酒馆里发出一阵惊呼，谢伊在他的注视下，将剑尖送向了自己的喉咙。“杀了我，孩子，你可以为你的父亲报仇。”他说着，眼神无比坚定。  
“不，不会，我不会那么做。”他用力从谢伊手里挣脱出来，将袖剑收起，放开了谢伊的领子向后退去。  
“两位有什么私人恩怨请到外面去说，不要在这里砸我的场子！”酒馆老板高声喊着，身边几个伙计已经抄起了家伙，随时准备下逐客令。  
“那么打一架呢？”谢伊像酒馆大门的方向歪了歪头。  
“乐意奉陪。”  
两人在酒馆后的巷子里扭打了起来，谁也没留情，谢伊比阿诺更擅长搏斗，而年轻力壮速度敏捷则是法国刺客的优势，虽说谢伊基本处在上风，但也没少挨阿诺的拳头，他们谁也没有摘下袖剑，也没让它在这场战斗中亮出来。最终两个人在体力耗尽后结束了这场发泄式的打斗。他们带着满身的雪和脸上的伤回了酒馆，谢伊点了两杯麦芽酒，而阿诺狠狠将一口带血的唾沫啐在地上然后喝了一大口杯子里的酒。谢伊擦掉了嘴角的血迹，手覆上肿胀疼痛的右眼，笑了起来。  
“为什么不杀我？”他开口道。  
“我曾经亲眼见过仇恨将一个人毁掉，她为了复仇不计代价，最终我看着她被复仇的火焰吞噬，将她拉入深渊，我不会变成那样，永远。”他一只手扶着额头，声音有些颤抖，他觉得谢伊拔掉他心里的某个塞子，那些所有不曾见光的悲伤记忆像决堤的洪水一样争先恐后地涌出，又像深藏在地底的岩浆一样烧灼着他，而在他之前的二十多年人生里，那个塞子从来没人碰过，包括他自己。  
“这是你的命运，多里安。”谢伊看着他。  
“不，不应该是这样，本来不应该……”他将脸埋在手心里，却始终挤不出一滴眼泪，他似乎已经丧失了哭泣的能力，自从某件事情发生后，他觉得他好像丢失了某些东西，某种情绪……他抬起头看着谢伊，看着极地的风霜在他脸上和头发上留下的痕迹，看着他曾经梳得一丝不苟的头发因为那场可笑的打斗变得凌乱不堪，他无法去思考，他找不到理由去反驳他。  
“你一直在逃避这些情绪，不是吗？你这些年里有向任何人说起过你的感受吗？你一直相信如果过去的某一天你做对了某件事，之后的一切都会向正确的方向去走，可是正确的方向是什么？”  
他只是听着，然后一杯接一杯的喝着，他很想让他停下来，但他又不得不承认，谢伊说的都是对的。他记得那些凉爽的下午，他和艾莉丝一起在后院做游戏，玩捉迷藏；他记得德•拉塞尔带他去打猎时艾莉丝看他的眼神，他明白老管家对他的那种态度，只是他从来没有向谁说过。没人问过他的感受，他们收养他或许只是出于同情，至于艾莉丝……天呐，她当时只是个小女孩，她不明白失去父亲是怎样的感受，贵族的出身让她有着极强的荣誉感和占有欲，她只是把自己当做只属于她的玩伴，却没有去挖掘过这位伙伴内心最深处的悲伤。他从来没有把自己当做他们的一员，在德拉塞尔家没落后他才真正明白自己属于哪里。可是无论怎样，他们都是他在遭遇变故后唯一的依靠，他那个时候弱小又无助，他急切地需要这些，而他们给了他。正确的方向是什么呢？是在他们的引导下成为圣殿骑士，是送到那封信然后等着杰曼再寻时机杀了他们父女，是成为他们的敌人然后兵戎相见，或是那天在神殿里拦下艾莉丝？哪一个都不是，每一种选择都无法带来一个完美的结局，他拦不住艾莉丝，一直如此。他把艾莉丝的仇恨扛在自己肩上，假装那是他自己的，但他所做的一切也不过是杯水车薪，他什么也抓不住，什么也救不了，就像法国那场旷日持久的革命一样，没有什么幕后推手，它只是像一切平常一样，自然而然地发生了。一切都有预兆，但谁也不能阻止。  
“你说得对，这是我的命运，但是……为什么？”  
“命运从不告诉我们为什么，它就在那里，而你别无选择。”  
他看到谢伊拿出一个包裹，里面装满了东西，他把它丢到阿诺面前，然后扯开了扎着口袋的绳子。一只怀表，一封信——他没送到的那封，一枚十字项链、一本日记——艾莉丝的日记，还有一些零碎的收集和笔记。  
“你为什么会有这些？”阿诺下意识摸向自己贴身的口袋，那里面曾经装着他父亲的怀表和艾莉丝从英国带回来的项链。  
“这些都是你，至少现在还是。”他看着谢伊捡起那块怀表，在他的注视中拨动这指针，周围的一切声音画面都扭曲了起来，他再次坠入一片混沌，世界再次明亮起来后，他置身于凡尔赛，他穿着礼服，站在那些贵族中间，那些模糊的面孔在他跟前低声交谈着，笑着，他在花园里看到了两个孩子在玩耍，小男孩的手里拿着一个鲜红的苹果。回到宫殿里，他越过那些宾客看到了正在找寻儿子的查尔斯，他不断询问着周围的人，手放在腹部比划着孩子的身高。  
“你有见过我的孩子吗？他叫阿诺，大概这么高。”  
他想要穿过人群告诉他：你的儿子在花园里。他挤过那些宾客，向他父亲走去，然后一只手搭上他的肩膀，将他按在原地，然后谢伊从他身侧经过，穿过人群，他看着他，在他父亲还在寻找他的时候，把袖剑送进了他的心脏。  
“不！”他尖叫着，向前冲去，然后被什么绊倒，跪在了地上。他看到那个男孩穿过围观的人群走来，那块怀表脱了手，摔在了地上，表盘摔得粉碎，指针在那一刻停止了转动。  
当他再次抬起头的时候，面前的尸体变成了养父的，而那个偷穿了他礼服的年轻人正趴在他的尸体上惊慌失措地呼唤着他。  
“你明白这一切都会发生，你只是在逃避它。”谢伊站在他身后，冰冷的声音让他不寒而栗。“可是你知道这一切都会发生，你为什么还要试着去拯救它？”谢伊伸出手，那枚怀表躺在他的手心里，已经停止了转动。  
“像你说的，我别无选择。”他笑着，将那枚怀表拿了回去，转动了那个小小的机关。  
“嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒……”  
它开始走了，这回是正确的方向。

他真正醒来的时候是在这个冬季的早晨，身体的燥热和从腹部渐渐传来的疼痛告诉他这一切都是真的，他没见过谢伊，也没和他喝过酒，打过架。那一切不过是一个荒唐可笑的梦，他在怀表的“嘀嗒”声中醒来，此刻他的生命正从他的身体里一分一秒地流逝，随着从腹部伤口涌出的鲜血一起。  
他抬起捂在伤口上手，皮质的手套上沾满了黑红色的粘稠血污，伤口处深蓝色的布料被血液染成黑褐色。在他身旁有一条长长的血迹，一直蔓延到树林深处。他从那里面一点一点挪到了这里，在这棵树下昏了过去。他知道人快冻死的时候是什么状况，而他现在就是那样，浑身燥热，身体内像被火焰灼烧一样。他颤颤巍巍地从口袋里摸出父亲的怀表，它在十几年前就不再走了，表匠告诉他那已经没法修了。  
那天杀的混蛋用匕首狠狠捅进了他的腹部，割破了几条重要的血管，在他倒下之前他把最后一支幻影箭送进了那人的左眼里，刀刃穿过了他的脑壳，他惨叫一声倒在了他面前。  
“一比一平，多里安，这不亏。”他自嘲地笑笑，看着还在不断出血的伤口，困意席卷了他的全身，他知道无非只有两种结果：在被冻死前因失血过多休克而死，或是在失血而死之前被冻死。这场雪和他梦里见过的那场一样大，而他就在梦里和艾莉丝一起去过的那片树林里。雪地上的血迹红得刺眼，像他在冬日里见到的艾莉丝的红发一样。  
困意席卷了他的全身，迷迷糊糊之中，眼前变得一片光亮，他听到怀表清脆的“嘀嗒”声，他看见阳光穿过树叶投下的光点，温暖而耀眼，他看见那抹红摇曳着，朦朦胧胧，一个声音在他上方响起：  
“你还要在这里躺多久？”  
“抱歉，艾莉丝，这次别再叫醒我了，我一会儿就来。”


End file.
